XMen: Evalution
by Norahi
Summary: When Forge opens a hole to a new dimension, the X-Men get a surprise in the form of two new girls, Asuka and Rei. X-MenNeon Genesis Evangelion crossover.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that you recognize.  
  
Author's Note (A/N): This combines my two loves of X-Men and Eva. Every Evangelion character will make an appearence.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Forge had set up the last of his equipment as he got ready for the experiment. "Now everyone just relax. You will see a lot of sparks and fireworks, but nothing to get bent out of shape about." The X-Men all gathered around the machine as Forge pulled the switch. A burst of bright hit the room as a small hole began opening near the top of the room. Forge turned to Wolverine who was fitted with gear that would allow him to pass through the hole. "Are you ready?" Wolverine gave a thumbs up and proceeded up a set of temporary stairs that would lead to the hole. Just as Wolverine reached the top, two young girls came flying through the hole and onto the floor. Scott and Jean rushed over to help them up. "That wasn't suppose to happen." Forge yelled. "Nothing was suppose to come through." Forge ran over the shut the machine down and close the hole.  
  
After being helped to their feet Scott and Jean brought the two girls over to the Professor. "Are you two okay? My name is Scott Summers and this is Jean Grey."  
  
"Scott." Jean replied. "I can sense they are okay, but they are definitely not from around here. What are your names?" Jean asked the two girls.  
  
A pale, red eyed, and blue short haired girl turned to Jean. "My name is Rei Ayanami."  
  
A taller red long haired girl then spoke. "What the hell happened! I was just talking to Shinji and now I am in bizarro land. I must have ate some bad Ramen."  
  
"Sadly, that is not the case." Charles Xavier responded. "Scott, Jean. Let Beast look at these two to see if they are alright and then bring them to my office. We have to find a way to get them home."  
  
Both girls were briefed with what happened and where they were. Asuka was not pleased to say the least, but Rei took everything in stride.  
  
"It is best that you stay here until we can figure out what went wrong," said the Professor. Rei nodded, but Asuka groaned. "I have no clue about these Angels you talk about, but I wonder if they could be related to Apocalypse."  
  
"Mr. Xavier perhaps we can be of service to you." Rei asked. "Maybe we have a mutual problem."  
  
The Professor smiled. "No Rei. I can't let either of you get involved. I only ask that you stay here so we can get you back to your own world." Rei nodded.  
  
The girls left and walked into the great hall of the mansion. Kurt had been watching the girls since they had arrived, but was paying particular attention to Rei. Rei caught a glimpse of him as he hid behind the staircase.  
  
"You are blue." Rei pointed.  
  
"Yes I know." Kurt replied feeling very naked at the moment.  
  
"Blue happens to be my favorite color and you are certainly the most interesting thing I have seen here."  
  
"Vell you are pretty intervesting yourself." Kurt pointed at Rei's blue hair.  
  
Rei cracked a small smile. "I think I understand."  
  
Scott walked over to Kurt and winked. "Why don't you show Rei where she will be staying?" Kurt gave Scott a puzzled look. "Rei, this is Kurt Wagner and he will show you where you will stay." Kurt began blushing and tiny beads of sweat formed at his brow. He was saved from replying when Amara came down the stairs.  
  
"I have yo go over to the Brotherhood house to pick up some of Tabby's things she forgot. Any one want to come?"  
  
"I will!" Asuka shouted. "That Brotherhood place sounds like it might be better to stay at."  
  
Rei grabbed her arm."Wouldn't it be better if we stayed together?"  
  
"Yeah but Brotherhood mean boys, Wondergirl, you stay here with Scott and the weirdos." Asuka ran after Amara before Rei could protest.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
"So are you some type of space alien?" Amara asked as they drove up to the boarding house.  
  
"If anybody is the space aliens, it is you creeps." Asuka snorted as she got out of the car. Amara approached the Brotherhood door sheepishly but Asuka nearly kicked it in. "Hello are any of you hot boys home?"  
  
There was a moment of silence before Tad hopped down the stairs follwed by Fred.  
  
"I think I got the wrong place." Asuka squeaked at seeing Toad and Fred before trying to turn and run.  
  
"No this is the right place." Amara grabbed her and pushed her into the front hall. "This is Toad and that is Blob. Introduce yourself while I go get Tabby's things."  
  
Asuka stared at Toad and Blob with disgust till Pietro bumped into her coming through the door. "Watch where you are going idiot!" Asuka screamed as she hit the floor.  
  
"Watch where you are going Grey!" Pietro shouted back. "Wait a minute. You are not Jean. Who the hell are you?"  
  
"I am Asuka Langley Sohryu and I expect to be treated with some respect!" She howled before composing herself.  
  
"Well I am the great Pietro Maximoff and I expect to be treated with all the respect you can muster out of your skanky red head. Now get out of my house!" The two angrily stared and seemed ready to claw each other. This was not what Asuka expected. She thought the Brotherhood house meant tons of pretty shirtless guys running around.  
  
"Pietro! Why didn't you help us take any packages in!" Lance yelled as he and Wanda were overloaded with groceries. Toad hopped over to help them just as Lance dropped his packages.  
  
"That girl. Who is she?" Lance asked mouth agape. "She is stacked. I think I am in love," he drooled.  
  
Toad stared at the girl. "Amara brought her. I think she is a new X-Man. She must be related to bitchy Jean with that flaming redhair and what about you and Kitty!"  
  
"Who?" Lance replied blankly.  
  
Asuka was now examining the living room. "Sheisse! This place smells and you all look like you could use a bathe."  
  
"I want her out of this house now!" Pietro screamed. Asuka stormed over to Pietro. "Listen whitey, you jerks dragged me here from my world so what I say goes got it." She was now pushing Pietro in the chest with her finger. Pietro was about to sick Wanda on Asuka when Lance stepped in.  
  
"Wait a minute Pietro. I call the shots here." Lance walked over to Asuka and grabbed her hand. "My name is Lance and I want to welcome you the Brotherhood. I apoligize if we offended you in any way." He then looked into her eyes and placed a kiss on her hand as Pietro pretended to vomit.  
  
"Someone here has some manners. Lance? Like the Lance of Longiness?" Asuka responded, with a small grin. Lance looked at her puzzled for minute. Asuka then laughed and grabbed Lance by the arm as she stuck out her tongue to Pietro. "You are cute and you can show me to my room. Then we can make out on your bed." The rest of the Brotherhood looked on in awe at the red headed girl.  
  
"Somebody is going to have to get rid of her," Toad gulped. "Before we end up killing her!"  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Kurt lead Rei up to where the new mutants stayed. "You vill have to share a room with Jubilee. Is that okay?" Rei nodded her head. She doesn't show much emotion, Kurt thought.  
  
"Kurt?" Rei said. "That large blue creature that tended to me and Asuka. Was he your father?"  
  
"Beast?" Kurt replied. "No he is not my father. I don't know who my father is and my mother..." Kurt's voice trailed off.  
  
"I do not understand, but I would like to know more about you, Kurt." Kurt blushed as Rei touched his shoulder.  
  
"I think we will have plenty of time for that Rei." Kurt smiled back.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
(I will be adding more Eva characters soon as well as Cable and Bishop from the comics. I will keep this Kurt/Rei/Shinji and Lance/Asuka. I think Lance/Asuka make a great couple. Asuka will still fight with Pietro though. Who doesn't love Pietro? XDx) 


	2. Asuka gets frisky and Shinji appears!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Chapter 2  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Asuka was now in Lance's room. Lance was nervous and visibly shaking.  
  
"Have you ever kissed a girl, Lance?" Asuka asked as she went through Lance's drawers and containers. Lance's face turned red.  
  
"Does my foster mom on the cheek count?" Lance sheepishly replied.  
  
Asuka whispered "Baka!" under her breath."No, that doesn't count." She moved Lance over to the corner of his bed. "All you have to do is relax, close your eyes, and let me control everything. I am a pilot after all."  
  
Lance nodded as she pressed her lips to his before pulling away. "Lance you have to kiss me back. You are attracted to me, of course you attracted to me, who wouldn't be?" They were working on a good make out session when Pietro barged in.  
  
"Eww! Eww! Eww!" Pietro screamed. "What are you doing to Lance!"  
  
Asuka stopped kissing and shot a glare toward Pietro. "I am checking his tonsils, what does it look like I am doing you idiot?"  
  
Pietro was fuming. "I just got off the phone with the Xavier kids. You are not staying here! I don't care what screwy dimension you are from. The X-Men did that not us!" Asuka picked up a bowling ball from under Lance's bed and hurled it at Pietro. Pietro easily dodged it and mocked Asuka's attempt, but then tripped over the hole in the floor the ball made and was knocked unconscious.  
  
Asuka then turned her attention back to Lance. "Now that shirt looks all wrong on you Lance. Let me take it off."  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Forge was still going over the calculations with the Proffessor and Beast. "If I just adjust these numbers I am sure it will work."  
  
"I just don't want some giant lizard coming through that hole, kid." Logan gruffly said.  
  
"It won't Mr. Logan." Forge countered. "Nothing can come through now. Besides, this is tuned to the same dimension and according to Rei, it is very similar to our own. Well here it goes!" Forge pulled the switch and the hole opened once more. Wolverine was about to ascend the stairs when another body came crashing through the hole.  
  
"Forge!" Wolverine screamed. "You said you fixed it and nothing would come through. I am going to skin you alive!"  
  
"Just a minor miscalculation." Forge was sweating bullets. "I swear I will fix it!"  
  
"Great!" Scott through up his hands. "Now we have another one to deal with."  
  
Jean ran over to the body and could see it was of a young Japanese boy. "Ow, my arm!" The boy cried.  
  
Jean helped the boy up as she motioned for Beast. "Let me help you um...what is your name?"  
  
The boy rubbed his arm as he tried to get his bearings. "My name is Shinji. I was looking for my friends Asuka and Rei when all of a sudden this hole sucked me in. Are they here?"  
  
"Don't worry Shinji." Jean tried to comfort him. "They are here and are fine. We have to get that arm looked at."  
  
The professor looked grim as Wolverine took off his gear once again. "Forge had everything calculated perfectly Logan. I am beginning to wonder if something else is behind the appearance of the children. I will have to question them more about the Angels they keep mentioning."  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 


End file.
